


Hawks

by Sionnach_Dearg



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Fae & Fairies, Fae Hawks, How Do I Tag, Human Touya, M/M, Movie: Maleficent (2014), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, dabi as Stephen, hawks as maleficent, inspired by a comment on tik tok, maleficent but with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach_Dearg/pseuds/Sionnach_Dearg
Summary: Once upon a time, there were to kingdoms that were the worst neighbors. So vast was the discord between them, it was said only a great hero or a terrible villain might bring them together.In one kingdom lived folk like you and me with a vain and greedy king to rule over them. They were forever discontent and envious of the wealth and beauty of their neighbors.For in the other kingdom, the moors, lived every manner of strange and wonderful creature, and they needed neither king nor queen, but trusted one another.In a great tree, on a great cliff in the moors, lived one such spirit. You might take him as a boy, but he was not just any boy. He was a fairy.And his name was Hawks.
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Morning in the Moors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys are having a wonderful day. If not, I hope I can make it at least the littlest better. This is my first time posting any of my writing anywhere so its going to probably be rough the first few chapters. That I’d if people are interested at all. I saw this comment on Tik Tok on a random video and it said something along the lines of Hawks and Maleficent or a fairy? Not to sure. Anyway, this idea wouldn’t leave my mind and when I searched for similar things online, I couldn’t find anything. So I am writing my own. This first chapter is really short but the next ones are definitely going to be longer. Sorry for the long winded noted. Have a magical day!

Two dolls spun in the air. Both with moss hair and leaf shoes. One wore a pretty autumn dress while the other wore a spring coat with vines to hold it place. On both of their backs, wing like leafs were attached. Below the dolls, was a young boy with glowing golden eyes, shining bright with the use of his magic. He laughed as he wiggled his fingers, encouraging the stick fairies to dance.

Hearing a snap, he dropped the figures. He climbed up further in the tree he was laying in, finding the cracked branch. Cupping it gently as not to hurt the tree any further, he focused his magic on merging the broken pieces back together. He smiled as he took his hands away. He always loved helping anything he could. It made him feel like a hero, at least what the moors inhabitants described one as. 

Taking a moment to bath in the morning glow, he then walked off the branch of the tree. As he fell through the air he took in big breaths of air. Then all at once, he spread his brilliant red wings as far as they could stretch, stopping his descent and gliding close to the rich grass. He wore the biggest smile on his face as he glided in the wind, maneuvering like a pro. Coming around the cliff, he began to greet the creatures of his home land as he flew by.

“Good morning Mrs. Suzuki! I love your dress.”

“Hello Hawks, your horns are shining today.” He blushed at that.

“Your looking exquisite today Mr. Kageyama.” 

“Thank you, your not looking so bad yourself.” They both laughed.

Suddenly, a mud ball came hurtling towards him. With quick reflexes, he pushed back his wings, coming to a quick stop, and watched as the mudball zoomed by, landing in a nearby elve’s eye. 

“Ha! You missed me!” Called out Hawks. A troll friend of his had tried to play a quick game of mud throwing, a running event between the two. Recently, he was avoiding more and more of them. Stopping on a leaf or dogging like a moor cat was how he go away from the dirty projectiles. Although, he did enjoy the challenge it brought. Partially because of it, he was starting to fly faster than ever before and could not bring himself to slowing down.

He continued to cruise to the crystal blue lakes, watching the small river fae bloom flowers and dance along the smooth surface. 

Hawks always admired how everyone did their part in their world and he would not fail in his part to do his own duties. That was for a later time though. Now, he wanted to fly! He gave a couple of pumps from his wings and soared high into the air, doing flips and speeding around cliffs.

“Wooo-hooo!” Ya, he was happy with his life and nothing could ever change that.


	2. The Royal Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this kingdom, Kingdom of Endeavour, there is a certain boy that lived in the palace. He loved his siblings and loved his mother with all his heart. He would do anything for them. 
> 
> As a human, he could not do much. As a king though, he would be able to accomplish great things.
> 
> For now though, he is just a boy. A boy who’s fate is forever twisted and intertwined with another.

The patter of feet and ringing of laughter echoed through a courtyard. Three children, siblings, were chasing each other around the fountain in the center. Under a stone walkway off to the side, their mother stood holding the fourth and youngest sibling on her hip smiling at the beautiful scene in front of her. 

“You can’t catch me!”

“No fair Natsuo ! You have longer legs than I do. Slow down!”

“No! Toya never slows down for me so I can’t slow down for you.”

“Don’t bring me into this, it’s your fault if you're too slow.”

The Todoroki family loved being outside and with each other. When they were stuck inside the castle doing what they deemed boring, including lunches with other royalty or others of importance, they would wine to their mom. They would want to go outside to the courtyard or visit the horses in the stables. Little Shoto especially loved seeing the horses. He would babble on and on in front of the horses like they could understand him. Toya had made a joke about when Shoto grew up he would take his favorite horse, a pure white mare, and ride into the sunset looking for adventure. Sometimes though, they would get out of doing individual tasks and could not play together so they found other things to do. Fuyumi preferred to talk to her ladies in waiting or visiting the castle healer and learn from him. Natsuo would play with the other boys living in the castle outside and come back with grass stains and receive a light reprimand from his mom about getting his nice clothes dirty. She could never stay mad though.

For Touya though, it was rare that he got to avoid or miss any of his duties.

“When Toya becomes king I am going to make him order you to let me catch you every time!” 

“Touya will not be king if he can not follow simple directions and plays silly games instead of training to become the number one king” a voice boomed from the south entrance of the courtyard.

All the children froze in place and even Shoto stopped cooing. 

Looming at the entrance was their father, King Enji of the Endeavor Kingdom. He led one of the wealthiest kingdoms, second only to the One for All kingdom. Even though he was so successful, he was ambitious and wanted to surpass the other kingdom. That was where Touya and his siblings came in. He had bribed the king and queen of a smaller, neighboring kingdom for their daughter. She had not known what her fate was until the carriage was waiting for her in front of the palace. She did not put up much of a fight as her parents told her it was for the good of the kingdom. He had picked her to be his wife because he wanted his children to be perfect. Her fair skin and natural beauty would make them perfect on the outside and he would train them to be the best ruler in history. 

“Father, I was just spending time with my brothers and sister” explained Touya.

Touya was the first born of King Enji. He was to succeed him and become the best king in all of royal history. He had the fair skin of his mother, Rei, and a head of fire from his father paired with turquoise eyes. As first born, Enji brought Touya to almost every meeting he himself attended. Most of the time, he would not complain because he did not want the burden of becoming the ruler under their father to fall onto his siblings. Even after Touya was born, the king kept having children with Rei because he wanted to make sure that he had a sufficient heir to his throne. After Touya was Fuyumi then Natsuo and the youngest being Shoto. 

“You do not have time for playing. You disappeared for an hour and missed a meeting with nobles concerning the moors. You need to be present for all of these meetings so you will know how to properly take care of your kingdom and defend the people from evil” scolded Enji. 

“But father, the moors people have never tried to harm the kingdom or any others. They are peaceful individuals and it would be wrong to harm any of them. We should create a treaty instead so we can share resources and both of the kingdoms can become more prosperous” defended Touya. He had never been to the moors himself but he had found old fairy tales about the moors in a worn book that looked like it had been in the hands of many in a desolate place in the palace library. 

“I will not hear of this blasphemy. The evil in that forest use magic that can wipe away all of the kingdom and contains ugly beast that could slaughter all the children of the kingdom. Do you want that Touya? Do you want to be responsible for the murder of your people?” He responded. He truly believed that the moor people were evil and should be dealt with violently. 

“No, but father-”

“THAT IS ENOUGH TOUYA. YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND LEAVE THIS CHILDISH ATTITUDE BEHIND. YOU ARE NOT LIKE YOUR SIBLINGS, YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME KING AND SURPASS ALL MIGHT!” Roared the king. 

Rei and the rest of her children watched as Touya bowed his head to hide the coming tears and nodded meekly. In the background, he could faintly hear Shoto crying, most likely startled by the sudden yelling. He felt defeated.

“Shut that baby up Rei before he disturbs the nobles.” The king turned around and motioned for Touya to follow. 

With his head down he trailed behind him not making a sound and not looking back. If he did, he would not be able to face his brother and sister. He especially wouldn’t be able to face his mother. He loved her so much and he knew that she would be silently crying like everyone in his family had learned to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it up to 1K! I felt weird with my previous chapter only being around five hundred words but now the main characters have been introduced, the story has started, and there can be more action and less explanations. I hope all y’all still liked it though. Also, are there any Yuri on Ice fans out there? Have you seen the trailer for the new movie? I am excited. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and i can’t wait to post more for you guys to read!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. I think it would be real cool if people actually liked this concept.


End file.
